


Good Morning Royalty

by RevyDutch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, I would like to formally apologize for whom eska is marrying, Multi Chapter, Wedding, crackship, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyDutch/pseuds/RevyDutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami finds out that Korra is Water Tribe royalty through a wedding invitation. A series of short drabbles revolving around such a... unique wedding that they are to attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning Royalty

Asami started the day with a huff and a pile of papers on her kitchen counter.

“Bills... bills... meeting notice... grants...” Asami went about her daily routine as she skimmed through the documents. Throwing everything into designated piles as per usual, she was just about to pour her coffee when a specific letter caught her eye.

It was blue and white, adorned with markings familiar to the Water Tribes. Adorned with a seal from the North, Asami examined the letter with a curious eye. She was about to open it herself, until she noticed it was addressed to...

“Morning, ‘Sami,” Korra yawned as she entered the kitchen, giving Asami a good morning kiss on the cheek. The first thing on Korra’s list always being a stimulant, she quickly poured herself a coffee then proceeded to do the same for Asami after she noticed the lack of one in her hand. She brought the cups to the table and sat down, Asami following her.

“Were you expecting anything from your cousins?” Asami asked Korra, throwing the mysterious Water Tribe letter at her. Korra sat up and grabbed the letter, flipping it with a curious eye of her own. She put down her coffee and proceeded to open it.

“‘ _Save the date!’_ ” Korra started to read. “‘ _Princess Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Chief Eska and-’”_

“Princess!?” Asami exclaimed in shock, slamming her coffee down on the table. “You’re a _princess!?_ ”

Korra shrugged, casually taking a sip of her coffee. “Yeah, didn’t you know?” Asami continued to look at Korra with a dumbfounded face. Korra sighed.

“Look, my dad was _supposed_ to be chief of the Northern Water Tribe, but he got exiled for angering the spirits near the portal or something like that,” Korra explained. “But either way, after the civil war, my dad was appointed chief of the Southern Water Tribe, so i’d be royalty regardless.” 

“You’re Water Tribe royalty and you never told me!?” Asami seemed a little distraught over the idea, or rather, Korra hiding this from her. Korra just shrugged again.

“It’s not like I didn’t want to tell you,” she started to say. Asami’s expression didn’t change. “I just figured it wasn’t important-”

“Not important!?” Asami stood up now. “You... you have...” she was struggling to find the words.

“Responsibilities!” She finally concluded on. “You have to attend... royal... stuff...” Asami’s voice went to a mutter as she sat back down again, trying to justify her outburst. Korra laughed.

“I think the ‘Avatar’ title is more important in worldly affairs,” she said. “The princess thing only matters to the Tribes anyway.” Korra finished explaining. Asami sighed, knowing she was right. She crossed her arms, pouting.

“It still would have been nice to know I was dating royalty,” she huffed, taking a sip of her now lukewarm coffee. She made a face upon the discovery, and Korra instinctively grabbed the cup under the table to warm it. 

“Well, you’re already an important star of society,” Korra said. “Wouldn’t too many titles be too much?” 

“What do you mean?” Asami asked. She already had many attachments to her name; CEO, CFO, engineer, urban planner, et cetera. Korra winked, and returned Asami’s coffee back to her. 

Asami’s eyes widened in surprise as a Water Tribe betrothal necklace was wrapped around the cup. It was a bit non-traditional, made from bended metal, proudly brandishing the Future Industries gear symbol. She brought a hand to her open mouth, then her eyes to stop the happy tears from ruining her makeup as she nodded yes. Korra grinned as she got up and put the necklace on Asami.

“Guess you gotta add ‘Princess’ to your list,” she laughed, blushing. She was now at eye level with Asami, who quickly dove in for a kiss, knocking the two of them down on the ground. They both sat up chuckling. Korra stood up and bowed, sticking out her hand to Asami in assistance.

“Allow me to assist, Princess Asami Sato,” Korra offered with a booming, official-sounding voice. Asami smirked as she grabbed the hand and jumped up into another kiss, Korra replied another on her forehead, and the two didn’t stop exchanging smooches as Korra carried her now-fiancée, Princess Asami, bridal style back to their bedroom.


	2. 45 Minutes Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a "Korra and Asami spooning after sex" prompt by my bro cuddlybibabes

Korra and Asami were laying in bed, cuddling via spooning.   


“Hey Korra,” professional “little spoon” Asami Sato turned her head to her lover, beautiful muscular arms keeping her close. Korra tilted her head in curiosity.

“Who’s Eska marrying anyway?” Asami asked. Korra opened her mouth to begin an answer, but realized she had just as much of a clue as Asami did. She brought a finger to her cheek in thought.

“Thats... well,” Korra began. “I’ve only ever seen her show affection towards her brother, and Bolin of course.” she chuckled. Asami had a quick thought and jolted out of bed (stark naked) to grab the invitation left in the kitchen. Korra’s face was bright red as she casually walked back into the room trying to open the invitation. Asami lied back down, back into Korra’s “big spoon.” Korra grabbed the invitation to open it, and handed it back to Asami to read.

“Okay so,” Asami muttered. “‘ _Save the date! Princess Avatar Korra-’”_

“And now also ‘Princess Asami Sato’,” Korra grinned and hugged Asami tighter. Asami smiled and continued reading.

“‘ _Princess Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Chief Eska and...’_ ” Asami’s eyes widened as she silently read the next part.

“Hey, what’s it say?” Korra, annoyed, pouted, and grabbed the letter.

“ _The wedding of Chief Eska and... Fire Lord Zuko!?_ ’” Korra sat up with a jolt, looking at the letter in disbelief, and then noticed a picture was attached of the two of them looking very... friendly. 

“How!? He’s like... and she’s like... just... HOW!?” Korra yelled at the letter, trying to look for answers. Asami was just as distraught as she was, also holding and looking at the letter in shock. They looked at each other with such disgust and confusion on their faces. Korra jolted over to the radio-phone and dialed her father’s phone number in what must have been the first ever use of speedbending.

“Hello, this is Tonraq, Head Chief of the Southern Water Tribe-”

“DAD, HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?” Korra screamed into the phone. She could hear a sigh on the other side.

“I see the invitation got to you safely,” he said, secondhand embarrassment ruling his tone.


	3. Travel Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to head to the Southern Water Tribe to witness the holy matrimony of Chief Eska and Fire Lord Zuko. Korra and Asami decide to travel via Spirit Portal.

“Is it really safe to be traveling via Spirit World?” Asami asked, looking in awe at the spirit portal. Three years later and it still brought wonder to her eyes, and memories that she would cherish forever. She tilted her head at Korra as they walked towards the glowing yellow light.

“Would you rather spend three days on an airship?” Korra replied.

“Well, yes, actually,” Asami muttered in response. “But I guess this will get us there much faster.” She sighed. Korra grinned.

“You know we have to get there a few days early. My parents still don’t kno-ow~” Korra pointed at Asami’s necklace as she playfully taunted. Asami huffed.

“I still can’t believe you waited three months to tell them,”  
“I wanted to tell them in person!”  
“We told  _Varrick_ before we told your parents!”  
“That was only because he wanted to mass produce the necklace and you know it!”

The two of them pouted, turning away as they walked into the portal, arriving in the grand world of spirits a few moments later. However, it didn’t seem as... beautiful as Asami remembered.

The clouds weren’t dark and angry, per say, but there was definitely and ominous feel to the environment. The trees were beginning to edge their branches as the lakes dried up to nothingness. Asami noticed the spirits becoming much scarier than their previously cute demeanor. She knew humans were going into the portals to visit much more often now, but she didn’t expect human error to destroy so much of this beautiful realm. She turned to Korra, who was still pouting.

“Korra,” Asami said in a worried voice, standing defensively near her. “I don’t think this was such a good idea...”

Korra was still angry over the lover’s spat, and kept her eyes closed. Ignorance may be bliss sometimes, but Asami started to think that right now was a horrible time to be smug. She huddled and put a hand on Korra’s shoulder as the spirits turned dark.

“Korra, we should go back,” Asami nudged Korra. She still wasn’t listening, at this point forgetting what was even making her mad. 

“For the love of Raava, Korra, let’s get the flameo out of here!” Asami exclaimed, pulling Korra enough for her to open her eyes, widening as she noticed the darkness around her. She quickly changed her demeanor to a smile and put her hands up defensively. Suddenly, the clouds disappeared, the forest and lakes returned to their former beauty, and the spirits were adorable again. 

“Sorry guys!” Korra grinned to the spirits. They stuck their tongues out at her and went along their merry way. Meanwhile, Asami gave Korra a stern look, crossing her arms.

“So that was your fault,” she huffed. 

“You didn’t remember I could do that?” Korra replied, the goofy look on her face trying to ease up the situation. Asami was not amused. She started to walk towards their destination, giving Korra a whack on the head as she passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got surprisingly popular so I decided to just kinda go with the flow and write some more. I don't expect anything to go further than a drabble per chapter, but if you guys are having fun then i'm having fun! I mean, if you all really want to see Eska and Zuko's wedding that much...


	4. Travel Time (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami manage to make it through the portals, and Asami continues to be confused by ancient Water Tribe traditions.

A couple of hours passed in silence, albeit a kind silence. A few moments after Korra changed the weather, she ran up close to Asami and grabbed her hand. A quiet apology, Asami’s forgiveness a quaint smile and a gentle squeeze back. They remained like this the entire trek, letting go only when they reached the Tree of Time, trying to figure out where to go.

“The tree is the North Pole, right?” Asami asked, distraught and looking at a map. She looked up at the portal. “So we gotta go there,” she pointed, and started towards the tree. Korra stopped her.

“Actually, we gotta go south,” she said. “Its a Water Tribe thing, I’ll explain it on the way to my place.” Asami raised a curious eyebrow.

“I thought you wanted to be there a few days before the wedding...?” Asami was starting to get a bit tired of Korra’s flying bison crap.

“A few days before the wedding PARTY, yes.” Korra corrected. 

“What?” Asami’s face crumpled in extreme confusion. Korra laughed and grabbed Asami’s hand, dragging her into the southern portal.

“I told you I’ll explain it on the way there!” She grinned as they hopped in, and out on the cold, hard ground.

A few years of open portals gave the poles a fantastic business opportunity. In fact, small, tourist towns began to form near the portals, providing hospitality and transportation to weary spirit travelers. Of course, these towns were only allowed to be built on the condition that they’d protect the tribes, the portals providing great war advantages. Yet, six years without any incidents had proven their worth.

“I forgot how cold it is here!” Asami exclaimed, zipping up her trademark Future Industries jacket all the way up, covering her neck and the necklace that lay there. Probably a good idea to do that anyway, she figured. _Don’t want to scare the locals,_ she thought. Asami put on some gloves and shivered. Korra smiled as she sighed.

“I told you to bring a warmer jacket, you silly turtle duck...” she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Asami, using firebending, starting from her fingertips, leading to her hands, to heat her up. A short path later, they found themselves at the foot of a small portal-border town. A young teen laying lazily on a snowmobile (“A beat up, cheap Cabbage Corp piece of...” Asami muttered under her breath) shot up instantly at the arrival of new guests. She was shocked to find the Avatar and her companion were today’s customers.

“A-Avatar Korra!” the previously lazy teenager was standing alert. “Welcome home, what a surprise! What brings you to the Southern Water Tribe?” 

“Got some ‘family business’ to attend to,” Korra winked. “I assume you’re all prepared for Chief Eska and her... fiancee to pop up soon?” 

“Oh! Well, I heard she was staying traditional, and traveling by boat.” The girl replied cheerfully. Meanwhile, Asami was still completely clueless as to what exactly they were talking about. Korra sighed and chuckled a bit.

“Maybe she’s scared the old fart’s going to stay in the Spirit World...” she muttered. 

“Anyway,” Asami piped up. “We have to get to the Chieftain’s... palace?” She turned to Korra for an answer. She shrugged. 

“I guess you could call it that. I _am_ a princess after all.” She nudged Asami playfully. Korra turned to the snowmobile girl again.

“So, how much to rent one of those things?” Korra asked.

“Oh, just take it! You can bring it back when you come back!” The girl replied, maybe a bit too giddy at this point. Korra looked at Asami, Asami shrugged, and the keys were theirs. 

At the helm, Asami traversed the frozen tundra with her love holding her tightly from behind. 

“So, Korra, what’s this about your cousin coming here?” Asami asked, hoping now she could finally find some answers. 

“Oh yeah! It’s a time-honoured tradition with inter-tribe royal families or something like that,” Korra explained. “Basically, we have some pre-wedding rituals divided amongst the Tribes, so the North comes to the South to complete them and vice versa. They’re also responsible for taking us back to the North, sort of like them picking us up.” She continued. 

“So what you’re saying is, we’re going to have to hitch a ride with... your cousins.”  
“And Fire Lord Zuko.”  
“Right.” 

That didn’t curb Asami’s enthusiasm. 

After what seemed like forever, Korra and Asami could finally see the outline of the old compound in the foreground.

“How long is the boat ride to the North?” Asami asked, suddenly realizing just how long “tradition” could be. Korra placed a finger to her chin in thought.

“I dunno, maybe four? five days?” She replied. Asami almost crashed the snowmobile.

“We’re making them use the portal.” Asami coldly announced, making it her mission to see this through. Korra grinned goofily. She wanted to spend five days on a boat with her cousins just as much as the next person, but of course had a duty to preserve old rituals. As the Avatar and a princess, it was of the upmost importance. Maybe they could take a boat into the portal, or something.

A few moments later, the snowmobile made it’s way to the gates of the compound. Guarded now by the most elite of Water Tribe warriors, Korra quickly took off her safety helmet, smirked, and waved to the guards.

“Avatar Korra!” A large, burly man to the left of the gate exclaimed. “We weren’t expecting you for a few more days!” 

Asami looked over at Korra and gave her a look. She really wasn’t shocked at Korra’s “surprises” at this point. Korra shrugged, raising her hands comically as she did. Asami brought a hand to her forehead.

“Tell Chief Tonraq our apologies,” Asami told the guards, now taking control of the situation. “I will personally make sure his wolfbat of a daughter here calls next time.” 

The guards nodded, and the one on the right quickly ran in to inform the proper officials of Avatar Korra’s arrival. A few moments later, the majestic gates opened, and Asami slowly drove the snowmobile straight to the monster home. Tonraq and Senna were happily standing in front of the door.

“Hey, ‘Sami,” Korra whispered to Asami as the snowmobile inched closer. “Are you gonna unzip your jacket?” 

Asami at first wondered why Korra was asking such a strange question (okay, maybe just strange for the situation), and then remembered the betrothal necklace resting under the jacket’s neck. 

“I don’t want them to get a heart attack,” Asami whispered back, her voice maybe a bit too sincere.

“Oh come on, ‘Sami!” Korra playfully whispered, grabbing the zipper and bringing the jacket back down to a collar. Asami quickly did it back up. Korra pulled it down again. This process remained up until the snowmobile almost ran over Korra’s parents. Asami stopped it abruptly, her jacket collar done up to her neck.

“Hello,” she quickly stammered out, her face smiling in embarrassment. Korra, on the other hand, jumped over Asami and into a huge hug. 

“Mom! Dad! It’s so good to see you again!” She exclaimed, managing to pick up her parents, even Tonraq. After placing them down, Asami stood up, but kept her distance. In three years of dating, Asami definitely knew Korra’s parents, especially Tonraq who would make regular diplomatic visits to Republic City. Still, there was a touch of awkwardness with every meeting, as every visit to the in-laws entails. Perhaps for Asami, there was a touch of sadness and longing with the meetings, a happy family a constant reminder of the one Asami lost.

However, Tonraq and Senna understood this perfectly, and every time welcomed Asami with the same open arms they offered their daughter. This time was no different, and after a few minutes of standoff, Asami also ran into their arms, savoring every moment of the family’s loving bear hug.

“You’re here early,” Tonraq stated. “The ship’s not going to arrive for at least three days, and that’s with good wind!” He laughed, his voice still booming with his laughter. Korra looked at Asami and winked.

“We figured we’d just come to visit for a bit, before Eska and her...” Korra looked at the invitation. “...‘second flame’ arrive with the Fire Nation royal family.” Asami’s face twisted as she remembered they were important figureheads in this wedding as well. She wondered, between the two cultures, just how much time they wasted with “pre-wedding rituals.” 

Senna, however, didn’t miss the wink for a second, and instantly became a bit suspicious of the girls. 

“Something tells me there’s more to it than that,” she leaned in a bit closer, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. She then pulled down the zipper to Asami’s jacket, revealing the betrothal necklace.

Tonraq and Senna looked at it with widened eyes, admiring both it’s beauty, and also it’s power of giving off the “ _YOU GUYS ARE DOING WHAT NOW??_ ” feeling dreaded by parents. Not being able to completely handle the situation, Tonraq fainted, creating a dent in the ground with his girth. Senna freaked out, Korra looked mildly concerned, and Asami sighed, placed her hands on her hips. She turned to Korra.

“I _told_ you!” she huffed, then bent down to flawlessly pick up Tonraq’s fainted body and carry him into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it seems some of these are drabbles, some of them are long. OH WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY.
> 
> Ideas on the current list:  
> 1) Awkward as FUCK out of towners party  
> 2) A traditional, pre-wedding hunt. Starring 90 year old Fire Lord Zuko
> 
> Want to contribute to the story? Send me a scenario-related prompt to my ask box on tumblr! http://itsrevydutch.tumblr.com/ask


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senna and Asami have a talk.

Tonraq sat up as he woke, panting as if he had awoken from a disastrous nightmare.

“Senna!” He exclaimed as he saw her. She smiled a bit in relief, but also with a soft and tender kindness. 

“Korra!” He pointed at her, brandishing her trademark sideways grin.

“And... Asami!” He also pointed at her as she smiled warmly, but his eyes quickly glanced down to the betrothal necklace. His eyes widened again in disbelief, and he crashed back down onto the bed, almost knocking a hole right through the pillow. Senna  and Asami sighed as Korra shrugged her arms. Asami even brought a hand to her forehead.

“I’ll get him some warm water for his head,” Senna announced, standing up rather abruptly. Asami piped up as she followed her. 

“Let me help!” she said, running behind her.

In the kitchen, Senna quickly turned on the stove to start the heat. 

“Asami, grab that pot up there, will you?” She asked. Asami quickly nodded and pulled down the pot. Senna put some water in, and the two of them waited quietly for the water to boil. Asami was the first to spoke.

“Korra probably could’ve heated this up faster,” she said, followed by a soft chuckle. Senna let out a small laugh. 

“Probably, but around here the two of them kind of got used to waiting,” she replied. “Those two knuckleheads of mine constantly knocked each other out, so they’d really have no other choice.”

Asami smiled in response, then looked over at the still water. After looking around the counter briefly, she spotted some salt hidden in a corner. She quickly put some in.

“It makes it boil faster. My dad taught me that,” Asami explained softly, her back to Senna. Her voice quivered slightly as Senna looked at her with sad eyes. She saw Asami cross her left arm to hold the other one, longing for a familiar touch. 

In that moment, Senna understood Asami’s reservations before when they were outside, and walked up beside her. A motherly smile spread across her face. Then, she suddenly brought Asami in for a hug.

“Asami,” she said softly, patting her head. Asami let her head down on her shoulder, and Senna started to feel tears run down her arm. “I know we can never replace them, but know that Tonraq and I love you. Always have, and always will.” 

Asami squeezed Senna tighter, sobbing softly. She had already known that for years, but with the engagement it felt more true than ever. Until now, it never really dawned on her that one day, she would have her parents again; they just existed through a proxy, and Asami really, really missed her mother’s comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I accidentally wrote something heartbreaking.


	6. Snippets (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into the lives of a new family as the arrival of a bride-to-be and her unique husband looms closer.

~~~

“I’m a waterbender, and you’re _still_ beating me!?” 

Asami plays with yet another useless plush Appa she’s won at the Lunar Spirits Festival. Jumping it up and down in the air a few times, she then throws it at Korra, holding the other five prizes she has won. Of course, none of them are for her; Asami just likes showing off. Korra groans, hoping at the very least she’d beat Asami at the water guns. Turns out quality, being aiming directly at the target, is much more valuable than quantity, Korra bending the water to blast poor cardboard Aang.

Asami playfully sticks her tongue out at Korra. “You’re just jealous,” she taunts. 

“No i’m not!” Korra blushes. She then quickly spots a strong man challenge. She smirks. _There’s no way she can beat me at this,_ she thinks.

“Asami, lets do that one next!” she points at the tall game with such... determination. Asami looks at it and just shrugs. Korra becomes flustered at her casual nature. Dropping the Appas, Korra stomps over to the strongman contest and waves some money in the game operator’s face.

“Two games, one for me, and one for the lady,” she states. The operator takes the money and allows Korra to play. She instead turns to Asami, open arms guiding her to take the first turn. Asami smirks.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she taunts. Korra’s face turns red in anger and frustration. 

“You know you can’t win this one!” Korra declares, standing proud with her hands clenched on her waist. Asami walks past her, and grabs the hammer. She struggles to pick it up at first, toppling backwards with the slab of rock in her hands. Korra laughs at the scene, proud at herself for finally finding something Asami can’t beat her at. 

But then, suddenly as if a wolfbat first discovered their wings, Asami slams the hammer down with incredible strength, almost breaking the bell. Korra looks at the scene in shock. Asami turns back, walks over to Korra and smirks.

“What was that now?” She pokes Korra on the nose. Korra sighs in defeat, and holds her hand out to the operator who throws yet another plush Appa at the fallen Avatar. Korra walks away with her head hung, ultimately feeling there’s no use anymore.

Meanwhile, Asami slips the operator, secretly an earthbender who gave Asami an earthy boost, another 20 yuans. “Thanks,” she whispers, almost diabolically, and runs over to console her pouting girlfriend.

~~~

It is a time-honoured tradition in the Southern Water Tribe for engaged brides to learn traditional dishes from their soon-to-be mother-in-laws. Senna spares no moment on teaching Asami how to make homemade Water Tribe Noodles; they’re her daughter’s favourite, after all. 

“The secret is finding the right egg...” Senna stares at the carton before her, examining her bounty, determining the right target to hit. In a flash, she spots it! Holding it up high, she speaks in high regard.

“Not too big, and not too small,” Senna almost has tears in her eyes. “round, brown, and makes a slight ‘ _ting!’_ when you hit it...” There are definitely tears running down Senna’s eyes now.

And yet, attentive as always, Asami nods her head and adds it to her notes.

~~~

Tonraq finally awakes with some rationality in his mind. Being the dead of night, he turns around to see his wife peacefully sleeping beside him. He smiles as he sits up, a damp towel dropping from his head. He lifts it up in a tad of confusion before looking at Senna and smiling. He places it on the nightstand beside him, and gets up to stretch.

The original plan being to run some waterbending drills outside, Tonraq finds himself stopping in front of his daughter’s room, her door unusually open. Making sure the coast is silent (He learned a lot from the last time Korra and Asami visited), he opens the door a crack and sees two figures sleeping peacefully in the bed. Korra has her arms wrapped around Asami, still wearing the betrothal necklace. Tonraq wonders if she ever takes it off; he knows Senna doesn’t.

The room still, he smiles at the tranquil scene, and closes the door.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be more snippets originally, but then one of the snippets got out of hand and i'm fleshing it out to be a fuller chapter. Anyway, enjoy these first snippets, there will be more. The reason this is a bit later than usual is because I was figuring out what to do with that one snippet that got away. :P Also, experimenting with different tenses. The longer chapter is going to be in the same tense. Lemme know what you guys think. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! I'm really having fun with this. Also, i'm in the midst of planning a Kya-centric story (I COME UP WITH NEW IDEAS EVERY DAY LOL) as I'm planning my Legend of Rian story. Stay tuned!


	7. Fishing Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonraq takes Korra on a man-to-man fishing trip. Because he wants to make sure Korra is a good husband. Or something like that.

Tonraq insists on taking Korra out on a fishing trip in the currents. Not wanting the stress the extreme waters bring, Korra tries to decline it. Unfortunately, Southern Water Tribe parents are extremely skilled at the art of guilting, and Satos seem to be experts at it as well.

“It’ll be just like when you were younger!” Senna insisted, her eyes filled with wondrous memories of times of old.

“You’re the Avatar, the currents should be no big deal to you!” Tonraq crossed his arms. He was as determined as ever, his stance showcasing the power he learned as Chief of the South.

“It really would be nice to have fresh fish for dinner...” Asami gave Korra those polar bear dog eyes she could never find an excuse to resist. Rolling her eyes at the three of them, Korra reluctantly agreed.

The currents aren’t too bad today, rather, they are calm in the off season. The townsfolk are off enjoying the festival, awaiting the arrival of the Chiefs of the North. The currents react to the volume of traffic, and only one other boat was found on the travel.

“See, that wasn’t too bad!” Tonraq speaks with such a booming voice. Korra has had her arms crossed this entire time except only to bend, and she isn’t moving any time soon. Korra sighs. 

“Yeah, and now we-”  
“Find an iceberg and plant ourselves down for the day. I love it!” 

At this point, his voice was practically airbending. 

Finding the most perfect patch of ice floating on the sea, Korra and her father bend some holes in the ice and place their rods in. They also bend themselves some chairs out of the ice, and Korra starts a fire with her bending. Korra already looks bored. She never enjoyed these fishing trips, regardless of how close she was with her father. Tonraq, on the other hand, enjoyed fishing to no end, telling Korra countless stories of how he spent his days doing the same with his father. Of course, that was a half-lie; Being the Chief of the North, Korra’s grandfather had no time to deal with such silly ventures. Tonraq went with his mother instead. 

Sparing no moment, Tonraq gets down to business. There is a method to this fishy madness.

“So, you’re getting married soon,” He brings a hand to his chin, his face grinning. Korra shrugs.

“Yeah?” She says. She’s trying to nod off to sleep, hoping a fish will finally come in five hours. 

“You have to learn how to be a good... husband?” 

Tonraq has been preparing this speech for years, knowing one day he would say it to his only daughter’s future spouse. A male spouse, that is, his background still rooted in tradition. He wasn’t expecting to teach his lessons to his daughter, marrying another woman.

Korra raises a curious eyebrow.

“Husband?” She smirks. She may have some slight attention now.

“Look, I had this thing planned out years ago,” Tonraq quickly retorts with a sigh. 

“Please don’t tell me you were planning on taking Mako on one of these!” Korra bursts into a roaring laugh, something she definitely inherited from her father. She may have also slapped her knee a few times, imagining what ice fisherman Mako might have looked like. Tonraq joins in with a few chuckles.

“Well, he may have been a bit scrawny, but I think that flame head could have handled himself,” he says. Korra shrugs in agreement.

“You can’t believe he was a better partner for me, though,” Korra ponders. “We always fought, we never agreed on anything, and he has some serious trust issues.” 

“I’m surprised you’d say that about a friend,” Tonraq crosses his arms, intrigued.

“We’re friends, alright, best friends even,” Korra says. “But for his sake I make sure he never forgets what a two-timing scumbag he was, even if he’s grown. He’s thanked me once or twice about it.” 

Tonraq smiles. “Well, to be honest, I wouldn’t have wanted scrawny-butt city boy whining the whole time anyways.”

The two of them sit in mutual silence for a while, waiting for something, _anything_ , to happen. Korra speaks first.

“So if this is supposed to be a, ‘man on man, roughin’ it out, teach you how to be a good husband’ fishing trip, why am I here instead of Asami?” She asks. 

Tonraq actually _had_ asked Asami onto this fishing trip. He was extremely excited at the prospect of taking his new daughter-in-law on a life-bonding manly trip of wits, and even more so excited to pass on his Water Tribe wisdom and make sure his daughter was in good hands. Unfortunately, he was quickly shut down the moment Asami started laying out plans to effectively catch the most fish in their limited timeframe, and already had fishermen on the line. He figured Korra was more suited to on-the-land, “every man for himself” vacations. 

“She, uh, got busy building that shelf I asked her to make,” Tonraq quickly lies, sweat falling down his brow. Korra knows he is, and also knows Asami was probably finding some way to innovate timeless traditions in unfavorable ways. She was also probably trying to break manly egos in the process.

“Was Asami trying to instill a fishing operation again?” Korra genuinely asks, yet there is a touch of playfulness in her taunt.

“ _Again?_ ” Tonraq says it with gruff. He has no recollection of Future Industries’ sending him a proposal to enter his waters. Korra laughs.

“She’s been wanting to enter the Southern Water Tribe business sector for years, for things other than war, that is.” Korra explains. “She figures the best way to enter it is through fishing, and you know very well how close we are to our fishing culture.”

“Extremely close, and extremely proud,” Tonraq says, his once-high opinion of his daughter’s spouse quickly falling. Korra senses this, and swoops in to save her fiancee’s butt.

“Don’t get me wrong, dad, I made sure right away when she first told me that she knew of our traditions,” A sweat drops down Korra’s face. “So she’s trying to find a way to enter the sector without compromising our culture!” 

Tonraq’s face lightens up, interested. Korra sighs, Asami’s butt saved today.

“So what has she come up with?” He asks, doing business. He brings a hand to his chin.

“Well, the obvious gateway is to just sell boats,” Korra starts to explain, trying to remember Asami’s “brilliant plan.” Tonraq raises an eyebrow. 

“That’s not enough?” He asks.

“She’s looking to improve productivity,” Korra explains, still trying to figure out (/remember) the exact schematics of the plan. “I think she wants to upgrade the boats? Something to do with using a net attached to some machine that lowers in and out of the water.”

Tonraq looks confused. “You mean, to catch a bunch of fish at once?”

“Yeah,” Korra looks a bit confused as well. She was when Asami explained it, and describing it herself doesn’t seem to help the understanding. Tonraq crosses his arms.

“What’s the matter with how we do it now?” He huffs.

“Well, this machine of hers only needs one person to operate it, as opposed to three benders bending a giant bubble-net.” Korra shrugs. Tonraq still looks unimpressed. 

“But bending to fish is the most important part!” He complains. Korra pipes up.

“Yeah, I told her about that! So she’s trying to find a way to activate the machine with waterbending.” Korra says. “I mean, she said it’s more cost-effective to do it all mechanically, but she’s willing to make a few sacrifices.” 

Still not completely sold on the idea, but kind of looking forward to his new daughter-in-law’s potential innovations, Tonraq huffs in approval. Korra sighs in relief that she was able to help Asami through another parental test.

A few hours pass as predicted; slow, tiring, and boring beyond all heck. Napping for a few hours now, Korra is suddenly awoken by a strange rumbling. Waking her father up now too, the first thing Tonraq does is make sure his fishing rod didn’t fall in the hole he bended. Korra looks at him unimpressed as the ice starts to crack. She spares no moment for his concern, however.

“Dad, what’s going on!?” Korra exclaims, the ice now broken as she struggles to stay afloat on a newly formed glacier. Another rumble is heard as their boat is shred to pieces. Or was it... eaten? Korra glances over to Tonraq, not too far away on his own glacier, relieved that he’s okay. The moment is fast-lived, however; The rumbling starts again.

“Korra, grab on!” Tonraq commands, his glacier now close enough to Korra that she can grab his outstretched arm. Korra takes it as the two of them are knocked into the water. As they emerge. they are greeted by an unusually large, no, _insanely_ large dolphin-piranha. Their eyes widen in disbelief, not knowing the animal to reach such levels of... excitement. 

“D-Dad... I’m not crazy, am I?” Korra stutters with each word. Tonraq is too afraid to respond. She points at the... thing.

“That _is_ a dolphin-piranha, right?” She can’t tell if the freeze of the water is what’s causing her to shake or not. The abnormal creature dives into the water before she can come up with an answer. Fortunately, Korra and Tonraq quickly come to their senses and bend themselves upwards out of the water with a whirlpool. 

However, this doesn’t fell the dolphin-piranha. With its violent, menacing teeth, it jumps out of the water to try and catch it’s prey. Korra and Tonraq quickly dodge the attack, and realize there’s probably no way to outrun it. As a result, the two of them resolve to attack it.

“You got any ideas on how to deal with this?” Korra grunts in-between fire blasts. Tonraq shoots a missed icicle as he responds.

“I’m just as experienced as you are!” He yells as he bends more icicles. The strain of bending the whirlpool _and_ projectiles is starting to become quite apparent on the aging chief, and Korra starts to take notice. His whirlpool is starting to descend.

“Dad!” Korra exclaims as she swoops down to save her father. She breaks her whirlpool to do it, using airbending to block their fall onto a nearby glacier. Their getaway is short-lived, however, as the dolphin-piranha is quickly making it’s approach. Getting up after the pain of falling, Korra looks at the speeding fish in disbelief, but then suddenly gets an idea. She closes her eyes and forms her hands into a point with two fingers, and starts moving her arms as electricity forms. Her eyes open into a familiar white hue as she strikes the water with lightningbending. The dolphin-piranha screams in agony until it finally dies, sizzling as if it was already cooked. Korra sighs in relief before she turns to her father, who looks like he has the spirits scared out of him.

“When did you learn _that!?”_ He practically screams at her. He is in so much shock (pun intended on Korra’s part) that his voice level literally cannot go down. Korra grins as she shrugged.

“I didn’t know I _could_ do it!” She happily proclaims. Tonraq’s crash almost breaks the ice. Korra looks over at their fried enemy. 

“Looks like we caught a nice one!” She exclaims. “I’ll bend the glacier if you bend the fish?” 

Tonraq, still in disbelief, brings a hand to his forehead, but still wonders how his daughter can be so... nonchalant.

~~~

_Half an hour later..._

~~~

“I see them!” Asami waves from the foot of the harbor where today’s journey began. She turns to Senna.

“Senna, get the fire ready!” She calls out. She still has such a lively expression on her face. That is, until she opens her eyes and sees her fiancee and future father-in-law completely roughed up and rolling in on a glacier. Not to mention the fried and _abnormally gigantic_ dolphin-piranha dragging behind them on the water. Asami’s eyes widen as they reach the dock.

“...What the heck did you catch?” Asami’s voice is a whisper, looking in both awe and terror at the sight beholding her. Korra smirks, and turns back to Tonraq, giving a huge grin and a thumbs up.

“The usual,” she says with her trademark™ goofy grin. She keeps it on as the still awe-struck Asami gives her a huge hug, whispering mantras concerning Korra’s wellbeing and something along the lines of “Don’t come back like this ever again.” Tonraq looks on, proud. 

Senna then finally reappears behind the two of them, and her face expands to the same expression Asami wore a few moments ago. Unlike Asami, however, her first instinct is to scold Tonraq.

“I thought I told you _we’d_ cook the fish!” She yells at him, noticing the fish is already fried to cooking standards. Tonraq gives her a look, but his expression changes to one of fear as Senna starts to make her way onto the glacier to chase him with a frying pan. 

Screams coming from the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe can be heard in the distance, in-between very audible whacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was wild from start to finish. Also insanely long. I can't believe this little snippet got the better of me lol.
> 
> Will the next chapter FINALLY have the wedding party come into view? Honestly I don't know if Zuko can live that long.
> 
> (also I have some prize-fics to write! Thanks for over 500 followers on tumblr!! <3)


	8. The Grand Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Family of the North finally arrives to the Southern Water Tribe. With a few extra guests...

The scene was tranquil as the morning light began to sneak through Korra’s drapes. The light reaching her eyes, Korra began to awake, trying to block the sunlight. Eventually, she gave up, and decided to turn her attention to more important matters.

Rolling around to see Asami sleeping peacefully beside her, Korra remembered a time when this was all new. She giggled to herself as she remembered the first time she brought Asami home, her parents not realizing she was “a bit more than a friend.” The bed was too small for the both of them, but they tried anyways, and found the forced closeness of cuddling lulled them to sleep faster than they could have ever imagined. This proved to continue, even when a new bed was bought (and carried in single-handedly by Tonraq) the next day.

The small bed all those years ago didn’t stop them from getting... adventurous in the bedroom, and that would end up being a continuing trend as well. The present day room had clothes scattered on the ground, Korra and Asami deciding to get a bit frisky after last night’s wonderful seafood feast (though you could argue Asami got some “second helpings” in the bedroom...). Korra took a quick second to admire Asami for who she was, and then decided the best method of waking up was a poke on her nose. Asami reacted quickly to it, and shriveled her face. 

“Koorrra...” She whined. Korra giggled and poked her face some more until Asami was laughing with her. The two of them looked at each other with tender faces.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Asami softly whispered, kissing Korra on the forehead.

“Good morning, princess,” Korra replied, sending back the same kiss. The two of them cuddled in the calm, not wanting to leave the bed just yet-

_TOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

The howl of the ship horn made Korra and Asami literally fall out of bed and on top of each other. The ship horned again.

_TOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

They were rubbing their heads when Tonraq, already fully clothed, burst the door open.

“They’re here!” He exclaimed, Senna, still in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes as she caught up behind her husband. “Korra, Asami! They’re-”

He paused when he saw them on the ground, but was a bit more concerned about their lack of sleepwear. After rubbing her eyes, Senna’s eyes widened as everyone else’s did.

“D-Dad! Mom! Get out of here!” Korra yelled, then quickly bent some air to close the door. Both of them were blushing like mad, remembering the last time this happened. Lin swore to never speak of it.

About half an hour later, the Royal Family of the South found their (sleepy) selves on the dock outside their home. Tonraq seemed to be the most excited, Senna was at least sentient, and Korra and Asami were still doing their morning stretches. After what seemed like forever (to Korra), the majestic ship reached the port and dropped open it’s doors. 

The first person to come out was... Naga?

“Woah!” Korra exclaimed as the polar bear dog crashed into her, licking her face. Asami looked on in confusion as Korra finally got some leverage in the situation, playing with the dog’s mouth.

“How’d you get here!?” Korra chuckled, although she knew the reaction was a bit inappropriate. Reaching to pet her too, Asami was quickly overtaken by Naga as well. However, Asami’s reaction was a bit more concerned.

“Didn’t we leave her at home with Bolin...?” Asami asked, turning to Korra. Suddenly, a small, red, fire ferret emerged from the helm as well, quickly hoping onto Naga’s back. Soon after, it’s master would make his grand appearance: 

“ _HELLLOOOO~_ Water Tribe!” 

Asami and Korra managed to escape Naga’s lick-y grasp to see Bolin and Opal standing proud at the base of the exit. Bolin had taken out his old winter jacket from years ago, and Opal somehow seemed warm in her Air Nation suit. Bolin quickly ran down to give them a big hug. Opal sighed and walked down after him.

“B-Bolin!?” Korra was as confused as she was shocked.

“What are you doing on that ship!?” Asami was the same. Bolin just smiled, his grin as large as ever. He put them down as Opal reached them.

“We were kind of invited by proxy,” Opal explained. Everyone was confused, still. Opal sighed again. Bolin caught a hold of the situation.

“Wait, you mean...” He was cut off by the next grand entrance.

“Mako!?” Korra exclaimed as he appeared at the helm with a... royal-looking woman by his side, his hand around her waist. Mako saluted as he walked down with her by his side. She showed obvious age over him, by at least five to ten years, yet still sported the ageless beauty the Fire Nation Royal Family honoured. Her pitch black hair was long, almost reaching the bottom of her red and black robes, yet was tied up in a bun along with a traditional Fire Nation headpiece. She was only a couple of inches shorter than Mako, about Asami’s height, although that could have been attributed to her heels. Mako looked incredibly proud to be standing beside her. 

“Hey guys,” He waved. He held out a hand to Tonraq, who took it and shook it. “Chief,” He seemed too professional at this. He shook Senna’s hand too. 

Everyone was still confused, but in this confusion Korra and Asami found themselves checking out Mako’s mysterious, and beautiful girlfriend, especially as she approached them. 

“Oh yeah!” Bolin exclaimed. “Mako’s dating the Fire Princess!” 

Mako hit Bolin over the head so hard, he created a dent in the ground. The Fire Princess sighed as she brought a hand to her head, Opal gave him a high five. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces (blushes being an addition on Korra and Asami’s).

“What?” Asami was the first one able to muster a word, although it was barely a whisper (she was too enamored by the gorgeous woman). After cleaning himself up, Mako introduced his girlfriend.

“This is Ursa, we’ve been together for almost a year now,” He explained, looking like a complete dork as he had his arms stretched out in a presenting fashion. Ursa managed an awkward smile on her face as she kissed her awkward turtle-duck on the cheek. “We met when she visited the city with her mom once and got in a scuffle with some Triads. You guys were off on some business trip, and I guess we never got the chance to tell you?”

“Oh MAN you have to see this lady firebend!” Bolin interrupted. “I was there! I dunno how she did it, but she made BLUE FLAMES!!” He was as animated as always. Ursa chucked.

“Yeah, Gramps always says I remind him of Auntie Azula...” Her voice was surprisingly quiet, and also with a tone higher than expected of a lady with such power. By this point, Korra and Asami’s faces were completely red.

“So cute...” They whispered in unison. Korra had put her hands on Asami’s shoulders, kind of hiding behind her, feeling not worthy of the beauty that was bestowed in front of them. Opal raised an eyebrow (it really is an airbender thing), Bolin remained oblivious, and Mako got quickly defensive. Before he had a chance to act upon his protectiveness, three figures stood at the helm.

“Hm, the South still has that... musky odor to it.” A low voice came from the far left of the trio. The identical figure to his right had a hand around an elderly man’s waist, helping him stand.

“Quiet, Desna, we can complain about the lower class when Uncle isn’t around.” The voice was feminine, yet still as monotone as Desna’s. Eska turned to Zuko.

“Husband, do you need my assistance walking down?” Her traditionally harsh voice had a touch of... softness to it? While of course, everyone knew these were the newlyweds, the Royal Family of the South still had a bit of confusion and disgust on their faces. This was further amplified by Eska’s... kindness. 

The old Zuko had to cough as he chucked. “No thank you, pookie.” He let go of her grasp as he slowly made his way down the helm. The group could have sworn Eska was smiling as she followed him, a first experience for many. 

But of course, the group they were all walking to was disgusted at the oogies, well, everyone except the people who were used to it. Korra, Asami, Tonraq and Senna had expressions not far off from when Korra was disgusted at Mako and Asami’s nose kisses all those years ago. They managed to hide their emotions as the Chiefs of the North and the Fire Lord reached the bottom, and bowed in respect. They did the same.

“Hello Uncle, Aunt, Korra,” Eska and Desna said in unison, their heads turning to address each peasant when appropriate. They turned to Asami. “Ms. Sato,” they finished. Asami smiled and bowed. They didn’t seem to want to give Asami the same respect they had to give to their biology, and Korra gritted her teeth at this fact. Then, Eska noticed the betrothal necklace on Asami’s neck, and as such scanned Asami’s body. She turned to Korra.

“Good choice,” was all she said, and then continued the traditional greetings. Korra didn’t know how to react.

Finally, two more figures emerged from the ship.

“Oh finally,” an older woman pouted as she cleaned off her Fire Nation robes. She turned to the middle-aged man beside her. “Iroh, we are never traveling on this slow, danky, falling apart, excuse for machinery ever again.” She crossed her hands. Iroh sighed.

“Yes Mother,” He pouted, following Fire Lord Izumi as they made their exit. he seemed to be carrying both him and his mother’s bags. The ship’s helm closed as they reached the bottom. 

“General Iroh, Fire Lord Izumi,” everyone had their own introductions, sounding identical. 

“It’s a pleasure to be here for my Grandfather’s wedding,” Iroh would reply, the lie very obviously shown through his eyes screaming for help. 

“The Fire Nation Royal Family is overjoyed to partake in the traditional Water Tribe pre-wedding ceremonies,” would be the Fire Lord’s reply. She too, was internally screaming for help. 

After some more, admittedly awkward, introductions were held, the Royal Family of the South found themselves finally relaxing in one of the palace’s living rooms. The rest of their guests were settled in by now in various other rooms, although Senna swore that she heard Eska and Desna “redecorating” theirs (as they always did when they visited). They were all visibly exhausted from having to show respect at such a... grotesque situation. 

“Can I finally admit something?” Asami had just finished passing the tea around. Korra covered her eyes, already exhausted.

“This whole thing is  _WEIRD._ ” Korra finished for her. Asami nodded. Tonraq sighed.

“It’s just for a week, and then everyone goes home,” Tonraq’s voice was a bit more pushy with his annoyance.

“Well, dear, a week and then we have to go back on the boat with them,” Senna quietly corrected as she patted Tonraq on the back. Everyone groaned.

“This is going to be a long week...” Korra sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eska and Desna are surprisingly fun to write. I hope to work with them more in the future, it was a pleasure. 
> 
> I just wanna give a shout out and thank you to everyone who's stuck around to read this silly thing! I've been working hard on the outline for the first Legend of Rian book and will be starting the outline to my Kya fic VERY VERY SOON so PLEASE STAY TUNED. School is over in literally a week and then I'll have tons of time to work on these and the other two contest fics~
> 
> Also its been in the back of my mind but i'm thinking of doing another short multichapter fic that's a sorta sequel to "I Can't Get You Out Of My Hair?" I MYSELF STILL WANNA KNOW WHAT THE FLAMEO HAPPENED THAT NIGHT *hint hint* Thoughts?


	9. That Night: The Out Of Towners Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families decide to sit down and have a wonderful, civil get-together before the pre-wedding rituals begin. 
> 
> ...Dear Raava save their souls.

There could not have been a more awkward group of people silently sitting in a family room. Bolin broke the silence.

“This is nice,” He said, twiddling his thumbs. “And Senna, this food is fantastic!” He had been grabbing traditional Water Tribe snacks from the nearby table all night, not really caring what was in them. Korra didn’t have the heart to tell him his favourite dish was penguin-seal blubber. Her mother really knew how to spice up a dish.

“Thank you, Bolin.” Senna smiled back. This was all she said, even if she could recognize Bolin’s attempts at conversation. 

A quick circle around the room would show a variety of frowning people holding tea. The Fire Nation Royal Family stuck together on the left side of the room while Water Tribe Royalty would stick to the right. Korra and Asami sat in the middle with their friends, deep down kind of happy they would have to suffer with them.

To everyone’s surprise, Eska decided to break the silence:

“Husband, why don’t we tell these people our love story?” She asked, her voice still as monotone as ever. In stark contrast, Zuko’s face exploded in delight as he clapped his hands, ready to tell the story of their burning love.

“It would be a pleasure, pookie!” He exclaimed, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Eska smiled. It was still the strangest thing everyone in the room had ever laid their eyes on. Korra started to show obvious disgust when they started to rub their noses together, but Asami quickly slapped her arm to stop her. Mind you, she was also experiencing the same feelings, she just had the decency to keep it behind her face. Their “oogie-fest” continued for a few moments until Tonraq made a cough, and the conversation went back on track.

Slightly embarrassed that he had gotten a bit carried away, Zuko scratched the back of his head while he spoke.

“It’s such a cute tale, if I say so myself.” He said with a sheepish voice. You had to admit, this elderly awkward turtle duck looked absolutely _adorable_ as his face recalled wonderful memories he experienced with his “pookie.” She spoke next.

“We met in an elevator.” Eska stated, her voice still monotone. “We talked about killing the Avatar. I was in love.” 

Everyone looked at Korra, who was even more visibly uncomfortable now since the conversation landed on her. She didn’t know now what was more revolting: their overbearing PDA, or the fact that _they bonded over her potential death._

“Well, I was talking about Aang,” Zuko quickly corrected. He chuckled. “We had quite the funny exchange in that elevator.”

“I know.” Tonraq boomed. “I was there.” He crossed his arms.

“That’s supposed to make me feel better about this!?” Korra finally exploded. Her hands were as animated as her voice. Her voice grew with anger as she spoke. “Look, i’m gonna to say what’s on everybody’s minds here and tell you that your ‘relationship’ is absolutely ter-”

“Terrific!” Asami quickly blurted, covering Korra’s mouth. She wasn’t too pleased. “Please, tell us more!” 

Everyone quietly groaned. Asami gave Korra an angry look, hoping she’d be a tad grateful that she literally saved her ass. Korra grunted, crossed her arms, and looked away, pouting. 

“Anyway,” Zuko said, sighing. “After we fought those Red Lotus hooligans, I got her out of the ice, and the rest is kind of... history!”

Eska smiled again (This still made everyone, especially Desna, very, _very_ uncomfortable), and put her hand on top of Zuko’s boney palm. They brought their faces close, their cheeks pushing against each other, making disgustingly adorable noises as they did. 

“He will be a much better husband than the _other one._ ” Eska’s cold voice said, and darted her eyes to Bolin. He started to raise his hands in defense, with a worried smile on his face, until Opal cut off her line of sight with arrowed eyes of her own. Eska growled.

“The boat trip on the way here must have been fun,” Korra whispered to Mako on her left, her voice filled with snark. He sighed.

“You really don’t know the half of it...” His voice recalled painful experiences of Eska’s passive-aggressive treatment of his brother. Apparently, it was “something she was working on” ever since she started dating his elderly majesty. At least Bolin wasn’t going to come out of this with a hurt body, but maybe a hurt ego. Good thing he had Opal to defend him.

“So,” Tonraq coughed again. He, too, was getting a bit tired of Zuko and Eska’s... interactions. “How did the rituals in the North go?”

Eska’s face turned frightening as she turned to her uncle, upset that she had to stop rubbing faces with her soon-to-be husband. After a short growl, her face turned monotone again. Everyone was really used to this by now.

“Everything went fine, uncle.” She almost snarled. “The royal ice sculpture competition was exquisite, and Husband invented a new method for capturing creatures during the Northern hunt.” 

“Well, I hope he can show us his new traditions for the Southern hunt...” Tonraq muttered. He was definitely not too pleased at the changing of tradition. The hunts were the most important parts of the pre-wedding rituals, and were conducted in extremely particular ways. While Tonraq was definitely open to change (His daughter was marrying another woman,after all), there were definitely some aspects of his culture where he had to put his foot down. He just decided to save his anger for the hunt.

Unfortunately, Korra was still not as reserved. Every word bringing another excuse for her annoyance, she couldn’t seem to control her tapping foot as she listened with crossed arms. While she didn’t care too much for old methods like her father did, she did understand the importance of the hunt. And, as any young, hot-headed Water Tribe person would, it was the part of the horrid week she was looking forward to the most. Nothing like a good hunt to let off some steam.

“Look,” she said, gritting her teeth. “He’s a firebender, I get that, but you can’t just up and chan-”

“C-Channel new ideas! That’s great!” Asami was starting to get tired of covering for Korra. She just couldn’t understand how Korra _couldn’t understand_ the importance of keeping those two happy, and keeping her mouth shut. 

“Innovation is fantastic!” Bolin chimed in, hoping he could help. Both Eska and Opal turned to give him a look. He really wasn’t helping. 

Asami gave Korra _another_ look, and Korra pouted and grunted again as she looked away, still tapping her foot. 

Mako, of all people, tried to strike up conversation this time. He decided that bringing up logic would be a good ice breaker.

“So after you guys get married,” he started to ask. “Where are you going to live?”

This surprisingly stumped the soon-to-be newlyweds. They looked at each other, hoping one of them would give an answer. They turned back to Mako.

“You know, I didn’t really give it much thought,” Zuko pondered.

“Nonsense, he will come live with me in the castle.” Eska coldly replied.

“N-Now pookie...” Zuko didn’t seem to enjoy the idea of retiring in the North Pole. Eska quickly shot him a look, and he shut up.

“Oh man, I remember those days...” Bolin whispered to Opal, his expression a bit smug. Eska caught on, and gave him a glare to shut him up. She smiled as she turned back, satisfied at his morbid expression. It was horrifying how much fun she was having toying with Bolin’s emotions, rather than his body. 

“I think it’d be safer for my father to retire in the Fire Nation, with his family.” Izumi spoke up, her hands crossed as per usual. She spoke with such confidence in her voice, a characteristic of a strong leader. She seemed to have some sort of... aura surrounding her, making her seem quite elite. 

This aura didn’t back down when Eska bended a spear up to her neck.

“Husband. Will. Be. Staying. In. The. Castle.” She snarled. Izumi’s expression still didn’t change. She, too, knew when to put her foot down on certain matters. Fortunately, her son knew how to reason with murderous dignitaries.

“W-What my mother is trying to say,” He started with a shivering voice. “Is that we should be thinking in my grandfather’s best interests-”

“I _AM_ YOUR GRANDFATHER’S BEST INTERESTS!” Eska boomed as she raced over and put that icicle near Iroh’s neck too. He did not disclose if he relieved himself in that moment or not. Ursa, concerned for her brother’s shenanigans, sighed and got between the two.

“Okay, look.” She put her hands on her hips. She was usually the voice of reason in the Fire Nation council, but wasn’t expecting to be it for petty family arguments. “This is something you can figure out afterwards.” She looked over at Mako, or rather, glared at him. After Eska dropped her weapon, Ursa reluctantly sat down beside her boyfriend, crossed her arms, and looked away to not speak to him for the rest of the night (Korra and Asami snickered at their ex’s misfortune).

“I think with that it’s time to call it a night,” Tonraq announced, hoping there wouldn’t be any more physical arguments in his household. He also didn’t want to be responsible for any... accidents that might have occurred. The room unanimously agreed, but Korra and Asami were the fastest ones to run out of the room. Hoping their lack of presence would block them in their brains, they wanted more than anything to forget this terrible union was even happening.

...Everyone did, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a fun week of festivities. Assuming no one (READ: Zuko) dies first. 
> 
> Realtalk tho: This fic may be going on hold for a little bit as I sit down and plan Southern Spirit. I'll still try to get another update by next week, we'll see what happens. As always, thanks for stickin' around! I love you all. <3


	10. Dawn of the First Day: The Pelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Water Tribe traditions. Korra and Asami have to help with an offering for Eska's bridal shower? What strange traditions...
> 
> A quick fluffy drabble.

“Korra, tell me _again_ why we’re looking for... a camel yak pelt?” Asami read the word with a tinge of curiosity, but mostly confusion. Holding hands with Korra, she kept her eyes on the paper while her pouting fiancé looked aimlessly for the prize within all the stands. Korra had grown up with this bazar near the port, and figured it’s... charm would be the best place to find an unusual specimen.

“We need to give an ‘offering’ to the bride for her shower tonight, and we were assigned to get the camel yak pelt.” Korra sighed as she explained. Asami gave her a look, and Korra knew she’d have to explain more than she wanted to. 

“It’s supposed to be a symbol of well wishes, like a new journey in her life,” She said. “Our part represents mobility, because the camel yaks are used for transportation.” 

“So what are the other parts?” Asami asked.

“You weren’t listening, were you?” Korra replied with a bit of smirk in her eyes. Asami rolled hers. 

“Excuse me for not learning an entire culture’s traditions in a week.” She huffed. Korra giggled and poked her face with her free hand to regain Asami’s attention. She really did love poking those pouty cheeks of hers. Asami didn’t always agree with that, and stuck her tongue out as she turned her head back to Korra. 

“Anyways,” Korra said after a small laugh. “The other two parts are a koala otter tail, to represent the idea of ‘fun’ staying in the marriage, and some sea prune paste to represent the trials of marriage.” 

Asami’s face turned disgusted upon hearing the words “sea prune”. It was an acquired taste, she knew, but still couldn’t find herself actually enjoying it. There was a time where Asami tried asking her chef to take the horrid fruit out of whatever Water Tribe dishes he made for them for dinner, but Korra knew instantly the moment she’d take a spoonful. Asami decided it was probably better to make herself something else later, and sneak the bowl of sea prune stew off to Naga.

“Yuck, we don’t have to _eat_ the sea prune paste, do we?” She asked, genuinely concerned. Korra responded with a roaring laugh.

“Of course not, but I think the wife has to make something with it for her husband or something like that.” Korra explained. Asami’s face went twisted again as she went back to looking for the camel yak pelt.

“Poor Zuko...” she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GUESS THERE'S SOME WORLD BUILDING STUFF IN THIS ONE? I actually did a shitton of research for this one and the next one on Water Tribe cuisine and animals. Special thanks to the Avatar wiki.


	11. Dawn of the First Day: The Parka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is a dumbass who forgets her jacket at home. As such, Korra decides its time for her to get a parka. Too bad Asami absolutely hates traditional Water Tribe clothing...

After what felt like days, Korra and Asami _finally_ found the camel yak pelt. It was from a mysterious old man near the boats. His wares included trinkets from all sorts of places, from all walks of life, but apparently he was very fond of the animal. This could have been assumed from all the stuffed heads and stuffed specimens of the creature all around his booth. They were offered Raava knows how old camel yak jerky, but Asami swiftly rejected the offer before Korra got a say.

Satisfied with their findings (they actually received a much bigger pelt than they expected; they didn’t necessarily ask for the coat of an entire camel yak) but not wanting to leave the quaintness of the dock-side bazar too quickly, the two of them decided to have a nice lunch before heading back. 

They found themselves at a favourite of Korra’s; “Annouk’s Stew House”. Her history with Water Tribe stews being nothing but horrible nightmares, Asami was reluctant. However, she did love Korra enough to stomach some sea prunes (a main ingredient of almost everything on the menu), although she did make a note to force Korra to eat some... less than popular Fire Nation dishes some time.

The place being a warmer one due to the nature of the cuisine, Korra quickly took off her parka and set it aside, relaxing as she let her bare arms enjoy the heat. Asami, on the other hand, didn’t seem to want to take off her jacket so quickly. Again, she didn’t bring anything super warm with her to the South Pole, assuming a) travel would be quick, and b) that she wouldn’t have to leave the house so much (she also may or may not have wanted to take advantage of Korra’s firebending abilities to make some excuses for cuddles). After stretching out, Korra noticed Asami still had her jacket on.

“Aren’t you going to be warm? It’s boiling in here!” Korra asked, a bit concerned. Asami smiled sheeply and nodded.

“I’m fine, Korra.” She said, reassuring. “It’s just so cold outside!”

“Well it wouldn’t be so cold if you had a warmer jacket...” Korra muttered. Asami shrugged.

“I’m fine with this.” She said. Korra didn’t believe her. Asami didn’t believe herself much either. Korra slammed a fist on the table.

“I know this fantastic parka tailor a few streets down in the city,” she proclaimed. “We’re gonna get you something warm!”

Asami, while typically _adoring_ shopping for new clothes, didn’t seem too thrilled at the idea. She already had a winter jacket back at home, and frankly, didn’t think blue looked that good on her (unless “what was on her” was Korra). This wasn’t the first time Korra wanted to take her out shopping either; the other trips were less than successful. It was just so damn hard to find Water Tribe clothes in red, Asami had decided, and Korra knew that when she put her foot down, she put her foot down. 

However, knowing she was going to be in the never-ending winter for longer than she had originally projected (she was still kind of mad at Korra for that, mostly because she didn’t want to be on a boat with Eska for a week), she sighed and agreed. This was not turning out to be a good day for her so far, made even worse over the fact she didn’t have Naga around to give her fowl-smelling stew to.

After lunch (that Asami made sure to wash down with literal buckets of water), Korra dragged the unwilling Asami deeper into the city. Groaning the entire way there, Asami’s face had the biggest pout as they reached the dreaded tailor shop. 

“Is it really worth all this trouble, Korra? I’d rather ride Naga home and grab my own jacket than waste my time here.” Asami stated, rather frankly. Korra put her hands on her hips and grinned.

“Of course it is,” She smirked. “I think you’ll find Onartok’s styles to be quite... pleasing to your tastes.” Korra winked as she dragged Asami inside. 

The shop smelt like rotting sandalwood, at least to Asami. Korra seemed to love the aromatics of the place, taking a deep breath as they walked in. There were parkas and other traditional outfits adorning the walls of the tiny shop, in varying shades of blue. Not too far from the entrance was a small front desk with a tiny bell. Korra probably had way too much fun ringing it.

“Alright, alright, i’m on my way...” An elderly voice croaked from a back room. After hearing a few crashes (and was that an explosion?), the old Onartok rubbed his arching back as he slowly walked into the main shop. Wearing a very old and very ripped Water Tribe gi, he worked his way to the front desk and quickly put his arm up on it to support himself. His other arm went back to check if his aging white hair was still in it’s wolf-tail, and smiled upon the discovery that yes, it was. HIs smile stayed as he looked over at his customers, and was delighted to find the Avatar and her partner had graced his little shop. 

“Ah, Avatar Korra! What a nice surprise. I haven’t seen you in years!” The elder exclaimed in joy. Korra chuckled.

“I’ve had no reason to,” Korra smiled and pulled on her parka. “This old thing’s been lasting me since I was a kid.” 

Onartok smiled at his accomplishment. He then looked over to Asami, who was still pouting and not enjoying this moment at all. She was as disinterested as ever at what was about to happen, and Onartok could really feel the negative vibes. He was a bit... direct with his comments.

“What’s her problem?” He snorted. Asami crossed her arms and huffed. Korra sighed.

“She’s not a fan of Water Tribe styles, or the colour blue.” She explained.

“I bet that’s not what she says when _you’re_ on her.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”

The old man chuckled to himself, then put his eyes back on his target. She still didn’t make eye contact. After a bit of a one-sided stare-down, Asami finally broke.

“Look, i’m a city girl, okay? All these traditional fabrics really cramp my style!” Asami proclaimed, keeping her arms crossed and now adding a tapping foot to her arsenal. 

“Also, I really don’t think blue looks good on me.” She added, confirming Korra’s statement. Onartok smirked, he was happy to accept a challenge. 

“Well, I do have some red fabrics in the back. Old stuff, leftover from Fire Nation occupation times.” He said, straightening himself up. Asami looked intrigued. Onartok looked out the nearby window in thought.

“Yeah, my old man was forced to make warm stuff for them all the time. At least they respected him and his work and kept coming back.” He reminisced, remembering times of old. Asami started to get the hint that he wasn’t too fond of his childhood under Fire Nation occupation, especially since _she_ was of Fire Nation decent, but also knew business. She knew when someone played up a sob story to sell a product; especially since that was the _exact_ tactic she used to get her company back up on its feet. 

At the same time, however, Asami was quickly learning to enjoy the idea that she could get a red parka, and started to open her mind to the possibilities. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. Onartok sensed this, and glanced over to her with a little gleam in his eye. Asami decided to look around his wares, to decide on a style that she’d wear. After a while, she found herself torn between two styles; one parka having very cute (she had to admit it after a while) shoulder pads but nothing in the middle, and the other having some very nice long, but thin, feathers going down the middle (with no shoulder pads). She put a hand to her chin in thought.

“You know he can make something custom for you.” Korra quietly explained, putting a hand on her shoulder and interrupting her thinking. Asami’s face lit up and she turned to Onartok.

“You can?” She even had a hint of a smile on her face. Onartok nodded and waved a hand, nonchalant.

“Yeah, yeah, just tell me what you want, then we’ll measure you and get ‘er done in a couple of hours.” He said. Asami’s face warmed into a huge smile as Korra elbowed her in the arm. She gave her an annoyed look, Korra just smirked.

“I told ‘ya you’d find something you like!” She grinned, sticking her tongue out at Asami. She huffed again and pouted, crossing her arms. She rolled her eyes; Korra always got like this when she was right, victory dance and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The internet told me that Onartok is an inuit name meaning "warm." I thought that was appropriate to his profession. 
> 
> SHOUTOUTS TO ALL OF YOU COOL PEOPLE WHO KEEP LIKIN THIS THING I REALLY HAVE NO DIRECTION IN WHERE IT'S GOIN AND THAT'S KINDA FUN SO THANKS FOR STICKIN AROUND. <3

**Author's Note:**

> There was some buzz going around on tumblr a couple days ago where people were remembering that Korra is actually Water Tribe royalty and I was inspired to write this short drabble. Also I have no idea who Eska is marrying. Probably herself.
> 
> in more important news KYA IS CONFIRMED GAY AND I AM A L I V E and will probably be writing a Kya coming out story in the next little while, or I saw a headcanon where Kya probably guided Korra through her feelings for Asami, and probably talked to Asami about it too OH MAN I WANT TO WRITE THAT SO BADLY AHHHHHHHHHHH.


End file.
